


Kilt

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, blink-and-you'll-miss-it Gender Dysphoria, kilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian admires his boyfriend's new kilt....and new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilt

**Author's Note:**

> FtM!Kurt

Kurt looked gorgeous. His kilt kicked up in just the right way as he shook himself to check it in front of his home mirror. A low whistle made him jump. Kurt turned to see the long lean body of Sebastian leaning in his doorway.

"I have to say that all of my reservations are gone. That is hot." Sebastian licked at his lips as he watched his boyfriend's saucy little hip-jut.

"No more girl-jokes?" Kurt raised a surprised eyebrow. Sebastian had pitched a fit when Kurt had mentioned he picked up a kilt.

"None, even though your hips certainly fit the bill. Not that I mind." His fingers slid over Kurt's hip as he approached the shorter man.

"I'm a man." Kurt felt he had to keep reminding Sebastian of that.

"Did you forget I was there when you got this nice flat chest?" Sebastian's hand slid around Kurt's chest, trailing along the scars hidden by his shirt where they had removed his small breasts.

"I remember." Kurt breathed out, the memory of the day he had the horrible mounds of ill-fitting flesh taken from his and no longer need to wear the extra layer of a binding shirt under all of his clothing. He went shirtless to the beach with Sebastian once the swelling had gone down and the healing was finished. He'd been red as a lobster from the sunburn, but it was worth every minute.

Sebastian pressed a kiss to the long neck of his lover. Kurt gasped out. "Evil."

"Not more than you. Going around in that skirt. Looking like I could flip it up and sink right into you." The hand on Kurt's hip slid down along the pleated fabric over the outside of Kurt's thigh. When he reached the skirt hem he kissed at Kurt's shoulder. "I could sit you up on your vanity and lick you until you came all over me."

"How did I get such a dirty boyfriend?" Kurt turned to face his Sebastian. The taller man's hand slid across what else was hidden by the kilt. He'd slipped on his very special implement. Sebastian traced the silicone cock through the fabric.

"God..."

"How about I bend _you_ over and get in you while wearing this kilt?"

Kurt had his answer when all Sebastian could do was whimper. Two rounds of topping Sebastian, one of Sebastian's mouth on his cock and another with Sebastian buried in his pussy he found himself curled contentedly in Sebastian's arms.


End file.
